


I'm Trying to Be

by HellaWeasels (hysteron_proteron)



Series: the BDSM AU no one asked for but by god they're getting anyway [2]
Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Discipline, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/HellaWeasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets the Captain's punishment for not having his notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Trying to Be

Thad drags Alex off the field. "Listen up, buttmunch, this is what happens when you don't have your notebook!"

Alex rolls his eyes and attempts to wrangle out of Thad's hold. "You mean there's _more_ punishment besides that gay cookie thing?"

"Shut up, Moran, and pull down your pants."

"What the fuck? I'm not pulling down my pants. Fuck off."

Thad sits down in the bleachers and hauls Alex over his knee, yanking down his pants and boxers.

"Goddamn it, Thad, let me fucking go. You're not gonna fucking spank me. Subs have rights now, for fuck's sake. Put me down!"

"Nope. Captain's punishment." Thad runs his hands against Alex's cheeks, caressing the skin before rearing his hand back and delivering a loud slap to Alex's left cheek.

"Ow fuck!" Alex squirms and wriggles in Thad's lap. "Fucking hell, can everyone see this? Fuck, man, I don't want everyone on the team seein' me over your damn knees like this is the goddamn fifties."

"Relax, Moran, no one can see you. It's just you and me up here," Thad murmurs, delivering another slap to Alex's cheeks then another and another until he's raining blows against Alex's skin and it's blossoming red.

Alex hiccoughs and groans, blinking his eyes rapidly and trying in vain to resist grinding against Thad's thigh.

Thad hums and runs a hand over Alex's thigh, dipping down between them to glide his fingers against Alex's balls. "Mmm, you were such a good boy, Alex. You deserve a reward. Turn over."

Alex shudders and moans. " _Nnrgh_. Can't. Hurts."

Thad chuckles and nudges Alex off his lap and into a standing position before pulling him back down, Alex's cock rigid and sticking out from a nest of brown fuzz. "There we go, Alex, gonna get you a nice reward." He wraps his hand around Alex's cock and strokes upward, smirking when Alex jerks into his hand before continuing to stroke him until Alex comes messily all over his hand.

"Atta boy, Alex," Thad says, wiping his hand off on a nearby seat and spreading his legs. "C'mon, then, show me how much you want to thank me."

"I don't? You're a complete asshole, to be honest."

Thad laughs and runs his hands through Alex's hair, smiling when his eyes close. "You like touch, huh? I'll touch you all you want if you suck my dick."

Alex pauses, his eyes still closed, and he sighs. "Fine, Thad, I'll suck your dick."

"Good boy," Thad says, low and deep and damned if that didn't send a shiver through Alex's body as he sinks to his knees.

He nudges Thad's thigh with his head, waiting until one of Thad's hand sinks into his hair before he takes Thad in his mouth.

Thad groans, gripping Alex's hair hard as he lightly thrusts into the warm wet mouth beneath him.

"Urgh, you feel _so_ good, Moran. Gonna swallow my come, you slut?"

Alex pulls off, a strand of spit and precome hanging from his lips. "Depends. You clean?"

Thad grins and pulls out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Alex with a flourish. "Here you go, read all you like."

Alex takes the paper and skims it, noting that Thad's clean for all the major diseases. "All right then yeah, I'm gonna swallow your come." He slides his mouth back onto Thad's dick, running his tongue around the glans and he glances up when Thad grunts and squeezes his shoulder.

"Gonna come."  
Alex opens his mouth wider, swallowing as come gushes down his throat and he pulls off with a soft 'pop'.

"Is my punishment over now?"

"For now. But I'm gonna have to use that mouth of yours some more."


End file.
